De' Ja Vou History Repeating DISCONTINUED
by KathrynBuckk
Summary: After the final win, W.I.T.C.H. disbands. All of a sudden they have nothing in common and are stripped of their powers. Hay Lin continues along in her new boring life until she meets five new girls who have seemed to inherited some powers of Candracar...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Sixteen-year-old Hay Lin sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs in time to the music that was blasting from her CD player. Even though the music was loud, she could still hear the clinking and the clanking from the restaurant downstairs. Sighing, she rolled onto her stomach and hugged her pillow close.

Her stomach growled and she was reminded how all she had eaten that day was some cereal. Groaning, she rolled on her back and stared at her ceiling… not that you could tell it was a ceiling. Posters and pictures covered the entire ceiling, not leaving even enough room for a stick of gum to be glued on. One picture caught her attention. It was picture of five girls, one of who was Hay Lin. The one closet to Hay Lin was named Irma Lair. Behind Irma was Cornelia Hale and next to her was Taranee Cook and next to her was Will Vandom. The inseparable five.

Hay Lin gazed at her four best friends. Will was waving awkwardly at the camera, her big brown eyes wide and her thatch of red hair moving in an invisible wind. Irma was winking and had cast a super model pose. Her layered chestnut hair was pulled back into two little ponytails with tons of glittery clips. Cornelia was standing with a sort of amused expression on her face, her sky blue eyes sparkling with swallowed laughter. Her long blonde hair was swaying slightly in the same wind as Will's. Taranee was grinning from ear to ear; her glasses perched on her nose cock-eyed. Her braid was swinging in the wind and she clutched her knitted bag.

Hay Lin gazed at herself. Her almond eyes were crinkled with laughter and her wide-open smile showed off her golf braces. Her long black ponytails swirled around her and her yellow goggles held back any stray hairs.

They had all been so happy that day. It was at their school carnival two years ago. Taranee's boyfriend Nigel had taken it. Matt had been there making goofy faces at them and Will had been blushing like crazy. The thought brought a smile to Hay Lin's face. Of course, Eric had been there too and that had been very cool in her mind.

She was still dating Eric and the very thought of his thick black hair and thoughtful brown eyes still made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She could feel her smile getting larger and she knew that she probably looked like a fool. Too bad that she was the only one of the five who was dating the same guy. Irma never really had one guy and was currently dating one of the baseball players for their school. Cornelia had never completely recovered from the rejection from Caleb but she had managed to get past most of the heartache.

Taranee and Nigel had had a huge argument that never let them get back together. The two were friends still but they had both decided that it was best for both of them to stay apart. Taranee had been seeing another boy but Hay Lin wasn't sure, she didn't talk to Taranee as much anymore. Will, well Will had moved back to Fadden Hills with her mom. Heatherfield hadn't ended up working for them after Will's dad had left so they had packed up their apartment and moved.

Cornelia still conversed with Hay Lin along with Irma. The three occasionally would go shopping together or go see a movie but there was never the same hanging out. Irma and Hay Lin hung out more but still not as much as before. In fact, Hay Lin, even though she was dating Eric, didn't hang with him 24/7. He was actually gone a lot studying astronomy at world famous camps for extremely gifted kids. The more she thought about it, Hay Lin realized how isolated she had become.

Worry taking over her mind, she got off the bed and slid on some black leather Mary-Jane shoes over her rainbow striped knee high socks. Her swishy purple skirt matched her wristbands on her wrists. Her white puffy vest covered up her long sleeve baby blue shirt. Tossing her glossy ponytails over her shoulders, she took in a deep breath.

She had no idea what she was going to do, but she had to do something. Leaving her room, she quietly made her way down the hall. She could hear her mom on the phone with her aunt in her parents' room. Tip toeing past, she sucked in a breath when she stepped on the squeaky step on the stairs. There was a minute of silence and then her mom went back to talking. Letting out a relieved sigh, Hay Lin scampered down the rest of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she paused.

The sounds of the restaurant were always comforting. The hum of voices and the smells floated over to Hay Lin and she grinned. It was like nothing had happened since those two years ago. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure her mom wasn't right behind her; Hay Lin hurried out the door in front of her.

The sight of about forty people laughing and talking while eating their Chinese food greeted her. Ducking past a waiter, Hay Lin weaved her way through the restaurant, making sure no one saw her. When she reached the front door, she heard someone call out her name. Not bothering to turn around to see who it was, she sprinted out the door as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Finally catching her breath, Hay Lin came to a stop at the park. Resting her hands on her knees, she exhaled loudly. She straightened up and looked around her. Three little kids were swing on a swing set to her left and moms looked on while chatting. Five girls who looked about fourteen were sitting under a tree talking. The sight of the five girls brought a smile to her face and she remembered the time when she and her friends had done the same thing.

Curiosity got the best of her and she edged closer. One girl was leaning casually against a tree, blowing hair out of her eyes. She was pretty tall, probably a basketball player. Her hair was the color of coffee and gold streaks were scattered throughout it. Her long legs were in faded jean capris and her feet, which had on white and lemon yellow skater shoes, were wide spread. Her arms were crossed over her hot pink tank top. Big sunglasses covered her eyes but her mouth showed her obvious distaste for the situation and the topic.

The girl sitting at the base of the tree was talking animatedly, her hands flying every which way. Her blonde hair was the same shade of color that you found on a ripe peach and the curls bounced energetically in time to her actions. She was wearing a lime green baby-doll top and short khaki shorts that showed off her long legs and ended in plastic blue flip flops. Tons of bracelets jangled around her wrist as her hand flew around her head.

Next to her, a girl looked on with excitement. Her hair was the color of ink and it was a short A-line cut finishing out by brushing her chin delicately. Sparkly butterfly clips held back a couple loose strands and her big innocent eyes were wide. A black tank top followed her thin build down to a jean skirt that sparkled in the sunlight. Ankle high brown leather boots completed her look and the zipper on them had a little silver fairy attached to it.

Another girl was rocking back and forth on her feet, her gaze focused on the girl talking. Thick dark brown curls cascaded down her back and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. A vibrant red shirt hugged her body and green, black, and red plaid Bermuda shorts were hemmed just above her knees. Woven sandals were on her feet and ankle bracelets decorated her ankles. Her hands were on her hips though not in anger, but rather confusion.

The last girl in the group was nodding her head and smiling slightly. Her almost-glowing orange hair was pulled back in two French braids and navy blue ribbons were intertwined into them. A loose flowing tan peasant shirt waved around her and her brown cargo shorts had a big white belt holding them up. To Hay Lin's surprise, the girl was barefoot. The girl casually pushed up her gold wire glasses as she continued to listen to the girl that was still talking.

Hay Lin edged closer, getting more curious as she got closer. There was something familiar about the expressions on the faces. Luckily there was a bench nearby and she was able to slide onto it and hear their conversation. It was impossible not to, the girl talking was talking with so much vigor, she was extremely loud. "I'm telling you, that dream was so real I couldn't believe it. Morgan and I were walking around school and then everything was like on fire and then – BOOM! There was this explosion and we were thrown into the air. Everything was chaos until this symbol thing appeared."

The girl with black hair suddenly reached into a bag next to her. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the blonde girl. "Vanessa is this the symbol?" she asked, flashing the picture in front of her friend. Vanessa shrieked in surprise. "That's it exactly! Oh my gosh, how did you know? I mean come on, it's not like you're – " she was cut off by the girl giggling. "Calm down Nessa! I dreamed about it too!" The girl wearing sunglasses snorted. "Okay, let me get this straight. We," she gestured to all the other girls, "are supposed to believe all of this because you and Morgan dreamed about it?" Vanessa nodded.

"Well, yeah. That's kind of the point in me telling y'all about it," she said in a sort of bemused voice. The girl with the dark brown curls spoke suddenly. "So besides the symbol, anything else we need to know about because other wise we didn't learn much." Her voice had a lyrical sound to it but at the moment it was filled with skepticism.

Morgan looked to the girl with the orange hair for help. The girl shook her head. "I hate to say it but I agree with Lesley and Danielle. What are we supposed to know?" Danielle pushed herself off the tree. "Exactly. What are we supposed to know? Morgan? Vanessa?" Neither girl responded. A triumphant look took over Danielle's face and she pushed up her sunglasses. "That's what I thought. That dream means absolutely nothing." She started to walk away.

"But wait!" Vanessa cried out, causing Danielle to sigh and turn back around. "What?" she snapped, obviously not in the mood for more chitchat. "There was more. Suddenly this voice spoke to us. It was all calm and stuff and it said 'Young as you are, you will soon learn like the girl before you. Candracar needs you." Hay Lin's head jerked up. Had she heard Vanessa correctly? Was she talking about the Guardians of the Veil and the Oracle?


End file.
